


Lunch Break

by FangirlofMany9503



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Married Characters, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlofMany9503/pseuds/FangirlofMany9503
Summary: In which Haru makes an appearance at Makoto's work and gets recognized.**This is a future fic, so they are married! Makoto works as a full-time swim instructor and Haru is still a professional swimmer. Expect tooth-rotting levels of domestic fluff. I love these boys so much**
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Free lately and I had a sudden desperate urge to see a scene like this after watching the part in season two where Makoto tells Haru he's going to college in Tokyo...so, uh...yeah. Enjoy.

"You can do it!"

"Yeah, come on!"

"You got this!"

Makoto smiled softly as the other children cheered on their teammate from the side of the pool. The little girl stood on the platform at the lane next to him while he stood in the pool, watching her teammate in the lane with a look of absolute concentration.

She nodded, taking a shaky breath. When her other teammate swimming butterfly hit the platform, she dived under the water to start swimming down the lane. Azumi Amano was an extremely good freestyle swimmer, especially for someone of her age group.

Makoto followed alongside her in the opposite lane and cheered along with the other children when she reached the end. Resurfacing to the sound of clapping and cheers, she smiled. Makoto helped her out of the pool and then got out himself, shaking out his hair while the children talked excitedly amongst each other about their upcoming relay.

"Okay!" As soon as he called out, the children fell quiet. They stood in a line, giving him every bit of their attention. "You all know that your big relay race is the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And you're all going to take a rest day tomorrow, right? You need to rest so you can be ready for the race."

"Yes, sir!"

Makoto smiled. "Good, I'm glad. Take your breaks and eat, everyone."

They all shouted out affirmatives before rushing off to the baths, laughing and goofing off as they went. Makoto watched them go with a find smile as he dabbed at his hair with a towel. He was so distracted by the kids that he didn't notice the sound of the doors opening and closing until the person who'd entered was standing right next to him.

"Makoto,"

Makoto yelped, startled, only to realize it was just Haru. He breathed a sigh of relief and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Jeez, Haru, don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me."

"Sorry," Haru dug around in his bag for a moment before taking out a small box that seemed strangely familiar. "Here. You forgot this."

"Oh!" Makoto smacked his forehead as he took the bento box from Haru's hands. "I can't believe I didn't notice until now. Thank you for bringing it, Haru."

"Sure," Haru seemed like he was about to turn and leave, but stopped as the sound of laughter started up again. A few seconds later, two of Makoto's students rounded the corner from the locker rooms. When they spotted Haru, both of them froze for a moment before breaking out into huge grins and wide eyes.

"Whoa, are you Haruka Nanase? The professional swimmer?" Hoshino asked, practically jumping up and down. Thankfully he didn't actually jump. Makoto didn't want him to slip and hurt himself.

"Uh...yeah." Haru was blushing, clearly a bit uncomfortable. The other kids came back too, drawn by the loud exclamation. What followed afterwards was a lot of chaos and confusion as the children all surrounded Haru, asking hundreds of questions that all blurred together into one. Makoto smiled as he watched his boyfriend fumble trying to figure out how to handle the attention.

After a while, Amano asked, "Why are you here, Nanase-san? Do you know Coach Tachibana?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Why are you here?"

"Coach Tachibana, do you know him?"

"Ah, yeah." Makoto laughed awkwardly and moved to stand next to Haru, who still seemed slightly overwhelmed. "Haruka is a very good friend of mine."

"Aw, that's so cool! Our coach is friends with a professional swimmer!"

"Does that mean you're a professional too, Coach Tachibana?"

"Whoa, really? I wanna see Coach Tachibana swim like that!"

Makoto raised his hands to try and calm them down. "Sorry, I'm no professional. Haru and I were on the same team in elementary and high school though. And we...kind of live together, too."

"Wait, you live together? That's so cool!"

Amano was the only one who didn't start freaking out over this new news. Instead, she looked like she was thinking about something. After a moment, she tilted her head to the side and spoke up. "So...does that mean you and Nanase-san are married?"

Makoto choked on his own spit while Haru remained blank faced. "Yes," he said while Makoto was busy trying to catch his breath. "We're married."

"H-Haru!" Makoto exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "I didn't--"

"I think that's amazing!" Amano smiled. "Coach is married to an amazing swimmer like Nanase-san! That's so cool!"

Makoto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah...yeah...I suppose..."

"Hey, would you swim?" Hoshino asked excitedly. Haru blinked and glanced over the pool. Makoto didn't even have time to say anything before he was pulling his sweatshirt over his head and unbuttoning his jeans. Before he knew it, Haru was in the pool and he was holding his clothes.

He sighed, shaking his head while the kids gathered at the edge of the pool, watching him cut across to the start of the lane in record time. He folded Haru's clothes and watched with them. A few minutes later, when Haru resurfaced and shook out his hair, the kids erupted in cheers and applause.

"That was awesome, Nanase-san!" Hoshino exclaimed. "Hey, are you staying for the rest of the day? Are you?"

"Um..." Haru still looked uncomfortable, so Makoto decided it was time for him to intervene. He set Haru's clothes down on a dry spot of the bench and walked over to help him out of the pool like always. Holding out his hand to him, he smiled fondly. Haru took his hand and got out of the pool, heading over to where his clothes and the towels were.

"Sorry, everyone." Makoto said. The children all groaned in disappointment. "If I remember right, Haru has a tournament tomorrow, so he should be resting."

"Wait, he's swimming in a tournament tomorrow?" Amano asked. Haru nodded once while rubbing his hair dry with the towel. "Can we watch?"

The other kids all agreed enthusiastically, turning to face Makoto and Haru with big, pleading eyes. Makoto laughed nervously, holding up his hands again while Haru pulled his clothes back on. "Look, that's not up to me. That's something you'll need to ask your parents about. But if they're okay with it, I wouldn't mind taking you guys, seeing as I'll be there anyways."

"I'll ask my mom when she comes to pick me up!" Hoshino cheered.

"Me too! I'm sure my dads will let me go!" Amano agreed.

Makoto sighed. "Alright, alright. Go eat your lunch, everybody. Haru, I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Yeah," Haru finished getting dressed and handed the towel to Makoto. He paused only long enough for Makoto to place a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving the pool, waving back to the children as they called out goodbyes to him.

The rest of the afternoon, they pestered Makoto with questions about what They was like as a child and what it was like living with him. Makoto answered as best as he could and when they were finished eating, they returned to the pool after waiting the appropriate amount of time.

When the day was over, all of the children had Makoto meet with their parents to ask for permission for them to watch Haru's tournament the next day. They all agreed under the condition that the kids would be back before evening time. Makoto assured them they would be back we'll before then, and as such plans were made for all four kids to meet Makoto at the rec center the next morning.

Makoto waved goodbye to all of them as they left with their parents. When they were all gone, he breathed a sigh of relief and took his time collecting his things. Thankfully, his and Haru's house wasn't far from the rec center, so it didn't take long for him to get home. "I'm back!" He called as he entered the house, taking off his shoes before walking in.

Haru was in the kitchen, mackerel in the frying pan as always. Makoto sighed again as he set his things down on the table before walking over to wrap his arms around Haru's waist. "We can't always just have mackerel, you know. You should eat something nutritious before your race tomorrow."

"It's fine." Haru said softly. "The side dishes are good."

Makoto smiled, resting his chin on Haru's shoulder. "Well, you'll have a few more people there to cheer you on tomorrow, I suppose."

"The kids are coming?"

"Uh huh. All their parents agreed so long as ai get them back before evening. I hope you don't mind driving with four kids in the car."

"It's fine," Haru said again, turning off the fire as he finished cooking and turning around to face Makoto. "I'm glad they wanted to come."

"Really?" Makoto chuckled. "I'd have thought you'd be embarrassed."

That got a tiny blush to form on Haru's cheeks, and he turned his face away. "I wasn't embarrassed today. They just surprised me is all. I didn't realize I was so popular."

"You're an amazing swimmer, Haru. You'll always be popular. You may as well just accept it at this point."

Haru smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess."

Makoto pekced him on the lips before pulling away. "Anyways, let's go ahead and eat and get ready for bed. Can't have you tired for your big day tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Haru nodded, turning to prepare two servings for himself and Makoto. Makoto quickly took his things out into the living room and set them on the sofa. He returned just in time for Haru to set two plates on the table. Before he could sit down, however, Makoto reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, and when it was over, he rested his forehead against Haru's, eyes closed in contentment.

"I love you, Haru."

"Mhm...I love you too, Makoto."

**Author's Note:**

> Cue me screaming into the void of nothingness. God I love these two, 20/10 best parents. I want to write more for Free, so if that sounds like something y'all would like to see, then please let me know! I'm up for Reigisa, Sourin, Makoharu...you name it! I love Free so much it's kind of insane. Anyways, I'll be going now! Byeee!


End file.
